cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dsin01/FNAF MINE-IMATOR: READY FOR FREDDY
T'''he new night shift has just opened up.steve wanted to try it. so well he did. but he never forgave himself for doinging it... are you... . ''ready for freddy?'' EPOSDE #1 Night 1.... Freddy Attack It was steves first night at his new summer job at fazbears pizza! steve was so happy! cause there was a $100 check for geting pass your first week! " this will be easy!" steve yelled. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. " said the phone guy. "uuum" steve was rethinking hes idea of this job..... 4 am: "man! noting bad happing. i have no idea what that guy was calling about! AH a pice of- uuuuuuu whos that..? uuU WHY IS HE GETING CLOSER!?!? "we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. " steve thought "THE HAT" said steve he walked into the office steve had his mask on he montor down.. he just..stared....stared...stared... 5 AM "almost here..." steve thought. steve saw a figure runing down the hallway "oh shoot!" he sceamed as the clock turned to 6 am. steve wacked the robot in the face. and went home. toy freddy and the one that was runing..foxy just standed there..wounder what happen. NIGHT 1...done. EPOSDOE #2 night 2 this means war! Night 2. steve was ready. he brought a creeper and TNT even a pigzombie. he knew he would need them badly. toy chica didnt wast no time! she was in the hallway by 12 AM. "oh great!" steve thought. steve had enoufe! he saw foxy...runing runing runing steve pushed the creeper over there..'''BOOM! a big bang but foxy was still there. just damage a lot more.. steve was worred so he brought a pigzombie.. as old freddy came walking down the hallway.. with... a wire... "this means war...." old freddy said in a rundown evil robot like voice... "so be it!" steve said. hiting the pigzombie and it ran down the hallway...... but freddys wires flew right over to poor steve..... steve blocked them! steve qicky took the tnt after the pig zombie ran down the hallway! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh-BOOM the tnt blew! steve hide behind the desk. and put a sign saying: Sorry, for the damage to fazbears pizza diner or what ever the name '' is. So as you may know um some of these robots here...move at night. it'' '' is really hard- new sign- ''to stop them! the bear tryed to taze me! stop this now! next thing he knew it was 5 AM. but here came old bonnie! "come on....come on... COME ON!" 6 AM. steve wacked a wire hanging from the faceless bonnie. "how you likeing that!...you mad?" steve said walking out happy as... happy...... "but he-!" said foxy runing to steve as steve went outside. the end. EPOSDOE #3 NIGHT 3 taking a break steve was tried this night.... every tired..... he sat on the desk... looking at the mask. then about 4 AM balloon boy came in.... "HELLO" Bb said. "go away!" steve said throwing the montor at bb head. "he he he!" Bb said. "I SAID GO AWAY!" steve pick the montor up. smack it across hes head. placed it on the desk... sat there "hi!" bb said. "rrg! get out! if you cant give me my flash light back i will walk down that hallway myself!" steve yelled "he he he!" bb said. steve got up put the mask on. saw foxy runing down. he punched foxys face...right in the face. "i am done." steve said walking back... little did he know... old freddy was folowing him... steve punched the back. hiting old freddy in the face. "6 am. here." steve said. 6 AM. EPOSDOE #4 Foxy night 4. steve was happy. so happy. he was about to get 100 dolors if he was there 2 more nights! 2 more! but happy soon turned to fear. this night they was much tuffer. harder...faster..and well..more wanting to attacker. steve was looking at the montor. when... he heard a sound...a banging sound he check the air vent camras.. saw old bonnie and to the right toy bonnie. he pulled he montor down... and placed it on the desk and flash lights down the hallway.. he saw the fox foxy run down the hallway! he was too late! Foxy jumped up to attack steve! steve panic! he ducked foxy went SMACK into the wall! "HA HA! that wall hurt your face? UH?" steve said.. happy it was 5 am. then steve felt a touch on he solder. . . . he looked back.... hes eyes soon became coverd in fear.. old bonnie,toy bonnie,old chica,toy chica toy freddy ,old freddy all stood in the hallway. in the office.. "oh um i i i i-got a uu....cant you just...um stay there...for maby....3 minis? foxy got up and bit steves leg!"AAAGH!" steve yelled! kicking foxy in the face! "I ANT GOING DIE TONIGHT!" yelled steve steve punched old bonnie in the chest.. hes metal. steves not. "ow! my hand!" 6 AM. all the robots started to attack! steve slide under some jumped over the rest! the puppet had just came out. steve was so close to the doors... he ran. the puppet was almost there. BANG went the door. steve was free. EPOSDOE #5 GAME OVER steve found a note on his desk on night 5. that said Listen steve,we love having you here and all. i know you wanted the $100 reward.. but you may not bring pets/enemeys in the building at late hours..nor TNT. OR we know the robots "move" at night but we know theres noting to worry about. So if you do so again. and cause damage to the building. you will then be fired. no money rewarded. : steve brought he diamond sword. just in case. after last night when he was bit he wasnt taking no chaces. : 3 AM foxy ran down the hallway steve left the office. took hes sword and jump right at foxy! : steves flashlight shined in foxy eyes causing him to "reset" he ran back and steve fell to the ground "OF!" he yelled. 6 AM came so fast when you was trying to hurt those robots who hurt you. on his way out.. he heard a fermilr noise.. he turned back. creeper. BANG a gaint hole was made. steve was so worryed! he had to fill it! he spent from 6AM to 8 AM trying to fix the hole at last the day shift guy was late..again. : steve was only 1 night away til he got his paycheck EPOSDOE #5 PAYCHECK FAIL DAY... coming tomorrow see sneak peek Here! Category:Blog posts